Don't
by CRITICly Anonymous
Summary: She loved Brendan. She really did. But she loved Drew "that way". Too bad he doesn't love her. Oneshot Rated for implied Sexual themes


A/N: so, I wanted to write something I'd never written before, so I went on these different idea generator sights, three of them, and kinda just went crazy. While I did this, the song "Don't" by Billy Currington came on, so that's where the title comes from.

This is what the idea generator came up with:

Conflict: [Wo]man vs Self

Theme: Misunderstanding

Plot: Your Story starts when your protagonist cheats on a partner

Enjoy.

* * *

Don't

How did it ever get to this? She honestly never wanted to hurt anyone. She just wanted to be happy. Of course, one's own happiness is sometimes the cause of everyone else's misery.

May felt tears sting her eyes, as she laid awake in bed with Drew by her side. In his bed, of course. After all, they couldn't go to her home, where her faithful boyfriend was waiting for her.

She looked at her green haired lover, who was sleeping next to her. Drew shifted his position, pulling May closer to him. He was a cuddler after sex. After their passionate rendezvous, he would pull her into his chest, wrap his arms around her, and fall asleep. She loved that about him. Perhaps that was what caused her to continue to seek solace from him in the first place.

The first time had been an accident. They'd been drinking that night. They went to her room. He only meant to say good night, he later told her, but he ended up kissing her. He couldn't help it. He'd been watching the way her lips moved as she spoke, studied the shape of her pouty lip. He imagined what it be like to kiss her, and before he knew it, his lips were on hers. At that moment, he'd lost all control.

She'd never felt more pleasure than she had with Drew. Of course, the only other person she'd ever had sex with was Brendan, however he was rather self-absorbed throughout the entire process. He never focused on her pleasure long enough. Drew, however, seemed to put much of his attention towards her. She never thought he'd be so...altruistic.

With a sigh, May sat up and began searching for her clothes. It was 2:28 am; much too late to be out. She found her panties and jeans, both of which had been taken off at the same time, on a nearby chair. Her bra had been draped over his lamp. She put the newly discovered garments on.

When she turned towards the bed, she was met face to face with Drew, sitting up, clad only in his black and red boxer-briefs. He rubbed his tired eyes, before giving her a serious look.

"You're going back to him?" he asked. She nodded.

"I have to..." The two sat in silence for a few moments.

"Are you looking for your shirt? I think it's over there, somewhere." He pointed at the door. She maneuvered around the messiness that Drew called a room, looking for her camisole.

"Why don't you ever clean your damn room?" she snapped at him. He shrugged.

"I'm always out. Never have time to do it," he replied. "Plus, it's not like I have to impress anyone."

After minutes of looking through a pile of similarly colored clothes, she pulled out her black top and put it on.

"Remind me to come by and clean your place next time I'm over here," she requested. He smirked.

"If you're not, you know...too busy begging for me," he teased. He always made those jokes before she left. Usually she'd laugh and throw a pillow at his face. He'd catch the pillow, pull her close to him, and kiss her.

This time was different, though. His words caused her to remember just how horrible of a person she was. His words caused her to wonder how any of this happened in the first place. His words caused her to cry.

* * *

Before the first tear even fell, Drew was already by her side, holding her.

"May..." he whispered, as she sobbed in his chest. "May, what's wrong? What are you thinking about?" She didn't reply, instead she continued to choke on her sobs.

Drew lifted her chin up to him, looking into her eyes. Her face was red and her eyeliner and mascara were beginning to run. Her mouth began to open, as though she had wanted to say something, but she closed it again. She pulled away from Drew, and wiped her eyes in vain, as she was still crying.

He didn't know how to help her. He never knew what to do when people cried. Usually, he attempted to joke with them, to make them laugh, however, with May, this had been proven to only make matters worse.

Drew put on his pants, then sat May on the bed, where she buried her face into her hands.

"I just...I'm such a horrible person!" she declared. "I can't believe I'm doing this horrible thing to him, to Brendan." Drew sat next to May, wrapping one arm around her, and using the other to stroke her thigh.

He had met Brendan. The two weren't on the best of terms. He could tell that Brendan knew he had a thing for May, and probably vice versa. Drew didn't like Brendan simply because he was able to do all of the things to May that he himself was unable to do. Well, at the time. Ever since that first night, Drew had been living out his dreams: taking her to dinner, kissing her, holding her in his arms. The only thing that ruined the dream was her having to return home in the nights.

"May," he started, in attempts to comfort her. "You're not a horrible person."

* * *

May looked at him. She was a horrible person. Maybe she wasn't "in love" with him, but she cared about him. They were friends, after all.

She used to be in love with Brendan. When he had asked her out, she was ecstatic. They moved in together, after two years of dating. Six months later, Drew, who had retired from coordinating, moved into the city. As the spent more time together, the feelings that she had for Drew had returned. Soon, her crush turned into love, and her love turned into lust. Overtime, she always imagined it was Drew who was kissing or touching her. Five months later, it really was Drew who was kissing and touching her. She loved him. She really did.

Drew kissed her tear stained cheek.

"May..." She didn't respond. "Maybe..." He seemed to be debating something in his head. "Maybe you should break up with him."

"I can't," she replied.

Those two words broke Drew's heart. He'd been hoping, praying that during the time they had been together, she would leave Brendan and stay with him. He had never openly shared his feelings with her. For all she knew, he just used her as a quick fuck.

He would always find ways to get her in bed. She was so easy. He knew what to say and how to tease her both verbally and physically. Just a couple dirty words whispered huskily into her ear as he explored her body and she was his. It was to the point that most of their relationship was sexual. She never complained, though. In fact, she seemed to love it. That is, until she got like this.

Always back to Brendan. She'd cry from guilt. Because she loved Brendan. Brendan; not him. To her, he was probably just better at sex.

"Why can't you?" he questioned. 'Why can't you just be with me?' He thought.

* * *

"Because...I love him," she answered. This is what she told others, anyway. In reality, she knew her desire to stay with Brendan stemmed from her inability to be with Drew. She didn't want to push her luck with him. She loved where they were, even if most of it was purely sexual. It was her chance to be with him.

But she couldn't live out the life she had wanted with Drew. He wouldn't want to marry her, or have kids, or live in that big, white, fancy house. Not with her. So she settled with staying with Brendan. It was all she could do to make herself think all her dreams would come true.

"Just tell him it's not working out," Drew told her.

"You don't get it!" she snapped. "It's not that easy!" She stormed from his room, leaving him dumbfounded.

* * *

By the time Drew got his shirt on, May was already in her car, key in the ignition. By the time he had gotten to the front porch, she had already begun to drive off.

Drew groaned in annoyance towards himself. He had blown it. He wanted to tell her how he felt; everything he'd been keeping inside. He'd wanted to tell her he loved her, to let her know it wasn't just sex to him.

But she loved Brendan. She'd never break up with him to be with Drew. He gave a sigh of frustration before going back inside.

* * *

After May pulled into her driveway, she pulled down her car mirror and glanced at herself. She wiped any smudges off of her face and composed herself, before getting out of her car and going inside.

As she took off her shoes, she looked up to see Brendan. She gasped and jumped.

"Oh, God, Brendan, you scared me," she told him. He looked upset. "What's wrong?"

She was worried. Did he know?

"You were out for awhile," he said, glancing at the clock. "It's after 3 am." She smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I lost track of-" Before she could finish, he rushed to pull her into his arms. She could feel how tense his shoulders were. His black hair tickled her face. "Brendan? What are you doing?"

"You know I love you, right?" he asked her. She looked down in shame.

"Yeah...of course I do," she replied.

'The same way that Drew will never love me...'

* * *

A/N: I'm probably going to edit or change this again, but here's what I can up with. It's also closer to the length I usually write for oneshots. This is about 1600 words, most of my stories are 2-4000 words. Reviews and Criticism welcome.


End file.
